


Gorycz (Amertume)

by Malutka_Sowa



Series: Drabble - Mormor (tłumaczenie) [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alcohol, Angry Sebastian, Bar, Character Death, Dammit Jim, Death, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Grieving John, Grieving Sebastian, Hurt John Watson, I Believe in Sherlock Holmes, Jealous Sebastian, M/M, Mentioned Mary Morstan, Moriarty was REAL, Poor John, Sebastian Angst, Sebastian Being An Asshole, Sebastian Moran Being an Asshole, Sherlock Series 3 Spoilers, Spoilers, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa
Summary: Sebastian rozmawia z Johnem o ich wspólnej stracie, przy czym ten drugi nie wie, że Moran mówi o Jimie.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amertume](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795572) by [Sherly_Marshal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal). 



Sebastian wpadł przez przypadek na Johna w jakimś barze. Kiedy obaj topili smutek w alkoholu, Moran nie wiedział jeszcze, czego oczekiwał od tej rozmowy, ale od tamtego czasu rozmawiali ze sobą raz w tygodniu.

\- Jaki on był, twój przyjaciel? – zapytał John.

\- Sukinsyn… Wspaniały… Geniusz… Przede wszystkim **dupek**!... _Ludzki_ …

\- Można by powiedzieć, że to Sherlock – zaśmiał się John.

\- Kochałem go do szaleństwa. Jak ty Holmesa.

\- Co?! My byliśmy… Nie! Zresztą teraz, z Mary, nadrabiam stracony czas.

\- … Jakim cudem udało ci się zastąpić Holmesa?

W gniewie, Sebastian zostawił Johna przybitego. Jego świat nie mógł ponownie istnieć bez Jima. Watson był głupi!


End file.
